Jewel buys a powerful lawnmower
Jewel buys a Terrafirminator online at mowermadness.co.uk and starts going chaos with her new powerful lawnmower. Transcript (Opens at Jewel's house with long grass.) (Inside, Jewel is on her diamond laptop.) Jewel: I am going to buy a lawnmower today because of long grass popping out in my front yard of my home. (goes to mowermadness.co.uk.) (Sees a Kitten Clipper.) Jewel: No, not that. (Returns to pick a lawnmower when suddenly Jewel gets interrupted by a ad.) Announcer: INTRODUCING THE POWERFUL LAWNMOWER OF ALL! (A powerful lawnmower shows up.) Announcer: IT'S THE TERRAFIRMINATOR! BUY IT NOW! IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! Jewel: (gasps happily) I WILL BUY THIS! (Jewel buys a Terrafirminator and chooses 1 hour delivery.) (Jewel is waiting for process to be done.) (Later, it's done.) Jewel: HOORAY, MY FRIENDS WILL LOVE THIS. Jewel: I know it should be even better if I got skiboards! (1 hour later.) (Cut to Spot's house.) (Spot and Trace E. are playing hide and seek. Trace E. is seeking and Spot is hiding.) Trace E.: 1...2...3...4...5... (Spot hides behind a tree.) Trace E.: 6... (Suddenly, Trace E. sees a van with text on it saying MOWERMADNESS.CO.UK.) Trace E.: WHAT THE BUTTONS IS THAT? Spot: Uh? Trace E.: I seen a van that said MowerMadness.co.uk. Spot: Let's go chase that van! (Spot and Trace E. catch up with a MOWERMADNESS.CO.UK Van) (The van stops at Jewel's house.) (Suddenly, Spot and Trace E. sees a powerful lawnmower inside.) Trace E.: WHAT THE BUTTONS IS THAT? A BIG POWERFUL LAWNMOWER? Spot: Yeah. It's called the Terrafirminator and it's very dangerous. Both: Wait a second, it's too dangerous for everyone in Lala- (Suddenly, a hand picks it up) (It was the man who was holding it.) (A man knocks on Jewel's door.) Trace E.: We better warn everyone about Jewel getting a Terrafirminator, a powerful lawnmower. Spot: I agree. let's go sound the alarm! (Spot and Trace E. run away from Jewel's house to find a alarm.) Jewel: Oh, hello! A man: Here's your lawnmower, enjoy! Jewel: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Jewel opens the box and brings a lawnmower to the front yard.) (Jewel got out her skiboards and puts on her foot.) (Cuts to Squiggles sleeping inside her house.) (Suddenly, a loud alarm that says "WARNING. WARNING. PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING. SOMETHING'S DANGEROUS GOING ON THERE.) Squiggles: YAH! Let's hurry! (Squiggles runs away from home to the meeting. All loopsys except Jewel and the man are going too.) Trace E.: Jewel's buying a powerful lawnmower called the Terrafirminator. It's very dangerous for all of us! (the crowd gasps) Spot: We need to take cover in our homes now! (Everyone screams except spot, trace e., and jewel runs back home.) Spot: Let's go! (Spot and Trace E. go back to Spot's house.) (Trace E. goes into the Chalk Land mural.) (Cut to Jewel all prepared for this madness.) Jewel: ARE YOU READY? ONE, TWO, THREE... (Turns on the powerful lawnmower) (Starts going chaos and lawnmowing anywhere.) (Jewel breaks a tree.) (Trinket looks out the window to see Jewel heading for her.) Trinket: HEY JEWEL! LOOK OUT! (Jewel crashes into her house making it a explosion and burnt to ashes) Trinket: Phew, I still survived. (Jewel stops the lawnmower.) Jewel: Maybe, I will use it next time. OR IS IT. Trinket: Jewel! Your house! Jewel: (gasps) (A loud alarm is on and says "A NEW VISITOR HAS COME TO LALALOOPSY LAND. PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING NOW.") Jewel: Oh, I better go and I need you! (Jewel and Trinket and the all loopsys go to the meeting.) Feather: Today, we have a new pupil! Wise Fortune! Wise: Hey everyone! I will grant your first fortune. (After everyone grants their first fortunes from Wise.) Wise: Thx! Come again at my house besides Feather's! (Everyone leaves.) (Jewel and Trinket went back home.) Jewel: My house, what have I done (faints) Trinket: Jewel, are you okay? (wise tells feather that jewel has a powerful lawnmower.) (Feather does a face palm and she says really wise really.) (Then wise does her powers on the powerful lawnmower disappearing and rebuilds jewel's house.) Trinket: phew that was a relief. Wise: Are you okay jewel? Jewel: I am fine. But, where's my lawnmower? Wait a minute, Powerful lawnmowers are too dangerous. So we could live a happy life after all. (everyone in Lalaloopsy Land hears what Jewel says and cheers) Trinket: I am glad, it's back to normal now. THE END Category:Stories